1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device preventing edge defects between a pixel define layer and a pixel electrode, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat display devices are largely classified into a light-emitting type and a light-receiving type. Examples of a light-emitting type include a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an electroluminescent device, and a light-emitting diode. Examples of a light-receiving type include a liquid crystal display. Electroluminescent devices have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and quick response speeds, and thus they have come into the spotlight as next generation display devices. The electroluminescent devices are classified into inorganic electroluminescent devices and organic light-emitting display devices based on the material used to form an emission layer (EML).
The organic light-emitting display device, which is a self-emitting display apparatus in which light is emitted by excitation of a fluorescent organic material, is driven at a low voltage, is thin, and has a wide viewing angle and quick response speeds, and thus it may be used as next generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device includes an anode, a cathode, and an EML formed of an organic material and disposed between the anode and the cathode. When an anode voltage and a cathode voltage are applied to the anode and the cathode, respectively, holes are transported from the anode to an EML through a hole transport layer (HTL), and electrons are transported from the cathode to the EML through an electron transport layer (ETL). The holes and the electrons are combined in the EML, and thus excitons are generated.
When the exciton is changed from an excited state to a ground state, fluorescent molecules of the EML emit light, thereby forming an image. A full color type organic light-emitting display device may realize full color by using pixels emitting Red®, green (G), and blue (B) lights.
The organic light-emitting display devices include a pixel define layer at each end of the anode. A predetermined opening is formed in the pixel define layer, and then the EML and the cathode are sequentially formed on top of the anode exposed through the opening in the pixel define layer.